


Eternal

by Kang3



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kang3/pseuds/Kang3
Summary: “如果原力不能使你信任，我想至少你可以相信我，我的朋友。”Baze发出一声轻哼，Chirrut转回头。他素来拥有轻浮的快乐，此时却完全不同。Chirrut没有笑，嘴角崩得紧紧的，好像发誓。“Baze Malbus，”他说，“我永远不会背叛你，请允许我帮你。”My love。Baze在心中接下，但他没说出来，这个词永远不会从Baze口中流露。
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Kudos: 3





	Eternal

普世AU：一个平常的、没有帝国侵略的圣城

————————————————————

“你见过太阳吗？”

Baze问。玻璃杯中的水果茶往外飘着香甜气，喝到嘴里是略微有些尖锐的热。

原来是位流浪诗人吗。Bodhi局促地搓搓围裙角，表情沾了点无措的难堪。

Bodhi是被他不靠谱的同事们踢着屁股踹过来的。这家饮品店开的位置有些偏僻，平日里客人很少，天知道老板为什么选这样一个地界，还同时招了一群不太着调的员工。

Baze是彼时店里唯一一位客人，几个服务生聚在吧台叽叽喳喳——

你看他那头不羁的卷发，还扎着红色头绳，简直浪漫。而且刚才点餐时你没听见他那雄厚磁性的嗓音吗？我打赌他是搞摇滚的，押一杯珍珠奶茶。Jyn说。

你只看到了这些？瞧瞧他脸上的疤，还有一身肌肉，这么壮实怕不是个雇佣兵，或者杀手，要不谁来这鸟不拉屎的地方？你知道的，我们这治安一向有利于他们接活。而且他从进来就头都不转地看着窗外，肯定是在盯梢。Cassian反驳道。

你就用鸟不拉屎这样的描述来形容你的工作地点吗？机器人K-2SO突然接话，Cassian挥手让他回到自己的位置上改良食谱。

不不不，为什么有肌肉就是杀手，哪有杀手要喝水果茶这种东西的？要我说他是个健身教练。Bodhi本来不打算参与，跟他们玩一向是他要倒霉，但听他们说到这终于忍不住掺和进去了。

那么就请你去问一问啦。Jyn露出个灿烂笑容，Cassian非常配合地在Bodhi屁股上蹬了一脚，像发射导弹，把他送到客人桌前。他本想跑开，但那人突然抬手指了指对面座位示意他坐下。

Bodhi没办法，战战兢兢落座，在心里怒骂Cassian。客人仍然扭头看窗外，Bodhi也顺着他的目光望去。

街道上有一个劣质的雪人，脑袋不知叫谁削下半拉，剩两个小黑点留在上面，令人疑惑那到底是鼻孔还是嘴巴。除此之外就只有个加油站在千篇一律的建筑之间挺立，也不知道他到底在看什么。

“那家加油站因为压低价格，之前还有很多顾客光临。但是前两天出了命案，听说有一位圣殿的僧人在那里被袭击，现在都没有人去了。”Bodhi说。

然后客人开口问道：

“你见过太阳吗？”

“嗯？”

Bodhi愣了一会儿，抬头，太阳正挂在天空，惨白得好像没有一丝热量。今天确实很冷，正在下雪。单个雪花不大，密密麻麻被裹挟在剧烈寒风中，几乎是在横向飞舞。他恍然觉得自己正坐在一列火车上，载着他不回头地跑。

他转回脸看对面的Baze，那人还是一张扑克脸，眉头挑着表示在等他的回答，漆黑眸子让人没来由感到恐惧。

“当然。”Bodhi怯怯地说，拿手指了指太阳的方向，尽管心知对方大概并不是这个意思。

出乎意料的，对方并没有对他进行无情嘲笑，反是一脸认真地纠正道。

“那不是太阳。”他说，“你没有见过太阳。”

“那太阳是什么？”

“你怎么定义见过太阳这事？”

他们两个一起说道，Bodhi抬手示意，于是Baze复又开口。

“你怎么定义见过太阳？我想太阳不是现在天上这个瓷盘似的东西，没有热量。也不是夏天晒死人的白球，那只是它辐射出来的射线。

见过太阳得是数过它表面上的黑子和耀斑，被太阳风从脸旁吹过去。要知道它有多少层、什么模样，伸手就能碰到日冕。身子埋在氢之间，感受氢在你身边核聚变带来蚀骨灼心的热度。

他有很强的磁场，能让所有人、所有东西围着他转。你知道他有一个目标愿望，那太美好了，简直不可能存在，于是你看着他不停地公转，却永远不能靠近他所渴望的。而你，尽管知道这一切不可能，仍忍不住陪着他一起，因为你根本不可能离开他。

这才是太阳。”

“那么你见过太阳？”

“当然。”

也许是流浪诗人，但是更可能是个疯子。

Bodhi能感受到有汗从脖颈滑下，沿着皮肤和衣服的缝隙落到腰间，被纯棉打底衫吸收。可他没有动，或者说不敢动，只定定地看着对面的人。

Baze Malbus出生于一个偏僻村落的普通农户，恩爱父母皆是勤劳朴实的耕耘人，日子过得贫穷却满足。这里村民们都是原力的忠诚信奉者，每天清晨祷告声音伴着太阳升起，和袅袅炊烟一起将整个村庄萦绕包围；而到晚上，人们开始冥想，和夜相随沉寂下去。

规律而平静的一切在战火蔓延中被打碎，榴弹摧毁丰腴沃土，血雾散开铺满墙壁，染出放射性图案，如同一个古老的诅咒。Baze那几日刚好去到城里买些用品，待到回来时村中连温馨空气也不剩，只有血腥味如同腾空的蛇，从喉咙钻进肺里，把五脏六腑啃噬粉碎。

于是Baze在二十五岁的盛夏里，怀揣着决绝的愤怒和恨意离开被战火烧焦的故土，身无分文踏上这座圣城。

彼时正值朝圣节日，城内高挂彩旗，那些鲜艳颜色在风中铺开，映衬得洁白建筑更加神圣。与动作的整齐划一不同，来自五湖四海的人们穿着各式服装，虔诚声音交织成绸、成雾，漂浮在这座古老城市的上空。

人们垂着眸子吟诵，低沉祷词在空气中拧成一根索，紧紧系住Baze的脖子，叫他胸中愤懑气憋在肺里，吞不下吐不出。

原力，他何曾不虔诚地信仰着原力。可他的村庄在火力中化作齑粉时原力在哪？流弹在他家人身上开出血洞时原力在哪？它为什么不去保护自己的信奉者，连一点恩惠也不肯施舍？

去他妈的原力。

时至今日，Baze已然成为盛满愤怒的炸药桶，而面前这个瘦弱男人即是使一切激化的导火索。因为他穿着圣殿僧人的服装，更因为他站在Baze面前笑着对他说：

“May the Force of others be with you.”

原力个屁，蠢蛋。Baze把手探向别在后腰的枪，还没来得及拔出来，就被一股力量死死压制住。

“不，朋友，请相信我，这不是一个好选择。”那人说，身体离他只有半臂距离，一只胳膊环着Baze，从腰侧绕过去按住他背后的手，看起来几乎是亲密拥抱。

周围的空气突然凝固住了，Baze被这比他稍矮一些的男人拥在怀里，好似亲昵，实则禁锢。他看着那人，利落短发，一双杏眼，眼尾有调皮小鱼荡出几丝上挑的涟漪。他明明和自己一样是亚裔，眼睛却是苍茫得近乎看不出的淡蓝，连瞳孔都被天空般的颜色隐去。他身上僧服干净整洁，艳红色下摆褪得暗了些，反倒添上平和气息。

“放开我。”Baze难耐地挣扎几下，对方看起来羸弱温和，力气却是与外貌不符合的强劲，压制Baze这样的大块头竟好像很轻松。

“当然可以，但前提是你要答应我不把那枪拿出来。”他说，“你应该相信我。”

Baze沉默着，直到那人又开口。

“Chirrut Imwe，圣殿守卫。”Chirrut扬起一个灿烂得有些夸张的笑容，“职责所在。如果枪离开腰带指向前来朝圣的人们、呃、或者我，就得把你带走。但我不想，我觉得你也不想。有什么事我们可以聊一聊，请让我帮助你。”

那是Baze在长久的黑暗里第一次看见太阳。

Baze被Chirrut带到住处，那里是一个如同方舱的狭小地下室，没有一般意义上的窗子，只有一个罩着篦子的长方形空挡，在外面看正好是在雨沿上面。房间里东西很少，但并算不上整洁。Baze在一片昏暗的混乱中踢到了凳子，可怜的跛脚凳倒地砸上金属盆，后者嗡嗡作响，音波在四壁之间反复碰撞，好像寺庙悠远钟声。

“啊，抱歉Baze，忘记开灯了。”Chirrut讪笑着摸过去按开关，亮得有些刺眼的光线发射到房间每一个角落，Baze忍不住眯起眼睛。“灯光还亮吗？我有很久没用过它了。”

“很亮，”像你一样。Baze答道。“你的眼睛……”

“瞎掉啦，”Chirrut说，轻飘飘的，甚至带着丝笑意，“我以为很明显能看出来的。”

Baze点点头，又意识到他看不见，随即哼出一声意义不明的应答。

地下室很潮湿，有股子发霉了的腐臭。Chirrut前两天刷完的鞋子摆在门口，因为没见阳光长了些墨绿色斑点。卫生间热水器仍然坏着，显示温度的小方块上两条横线，那东西总是这样，不肯如实告知到底有加热到多少度，洗上澡就一会儿冷得刺骨，一会儿热得像要给褪毛。Baze洗上了澡才发现这一点，烫出的惨叫把Chirrut吸引过来，他吓得冲进卫生间连声道歉。

“实在对不起，我忘记说，这个热水器不太好用。”Chirrut皱着眉毛对他双手合十，“我家并不常有人来，所以总是有很多想不到应该说明的事情。太抱歉了，让我想想还有什么需要提醒你一下的……”

Baze此时正一丝不挂，抱着胳膊站在淋浴头旁，温度过高的热水束击在瓷砖反射溅到他脚上，腾起氤氲蒸汽。

“或许你可以出去想。”Baze艰难开口，把粘在脸上的湿发拨开。

“啊好的，是我冒犯了。”Chirrut笑，“主要是这个门虽然滑道一般，但隔音很好，我在外面说话怕你听不到。喔，对了，你可以一边洗澡一边唱歌，回音混响很不错，虽然观众只有你自己。如果你想的话我可以留下鼓掌，我发誓不偷窥，只听歌声，尽管原力告诉我你的身材十分完美。”他说，一把捂住自己阴翳笼罩的双眼。

Baze有些哭笑不得：“去你的原力，现在请出去。”

“好的，有什么需要帮助可以敲一敲门。”Chirrut没理会他对原力的无礼，迅速闪出门。

Baze本来路过一程，压根没打算在圣城停留，这里无处不在的原力信仰让他难受至极。但Chirrut坚决不肯放他走。

“你太愤怒了，这样离开的话无论是对你而言还是对于别人都会带来危险。除非你肯带我一起走。”Chirrut这样说。

但Chirrut是圣殿守卫，有坚定的信仰与原则，为了职责他绝不会离开圣城，所以Baze也没有办法走。

——尽管他也说不清自己为什么要听这个僧人的话，明明只需要趁他不在时跑掉就好，或者干脆杀了他又有什么关系，这一路上他不也都是靠接杀人的单子换取路费的？

可每次Baze准备好离开，就会想到那双混浊眸子和总是挂在嘴角的笑意，他对此厌恶至极，又爱得晕头转向。Chirrut坐在窗边冥想时被风扬起的平和衣角扩张开来，构成一道屏障，阻止他意图中悄无声息的告别。

Baze白天没什么事做，Chirrut严令禁止他再上街接些杀人的活，于是他只能在房间里透过方篦窗看那些路人的脚踝和鞋子，布鞋、皮鞋、旅游鞋，散步、快步走、或者奔跑。他几乎看见Chirrut平日里闲暇时会坐在墙边，听各式脚步声，关心他们经历过的故事，却不能直接从窗户伸出手拉住路人请他们停下来讲讲，那是有些太吓人了。

而实际上Chirrut本人大多数日子都呆在圣殿，一般很晚才会带些食物回来。但Baze完全拒绝圣殿的东西，所以Chirrut只能把讨来的钱交出去，让他自己上街买些想要的，并为此不得已放弃每天一个的榴莲冰激凌。不过后来Baze知道这件事就又把Chirrut中断一段时间的榴莲冰激凌给续上了。

两人顺理成章住在一起。唯一的问题大概是Chirrut那张单人床太小。Baze身材高大魁梧，尤其是相对于中等个子体型偏瘦的Chirrut而言，简直算得上庞然大物。他俩挤在一米二的小床上面像两根融化冰棍一样往下淌水，摇头晃脑的电风扇除了扬起灰尘之外根本起不到作用。

于是Chirrut不得不在圣殿后巷的旧货市场淘弄了一张折叠行军床放在旁边。行军床只用了不到半年，到冬天晚上他冷得睡不着，又偷偷爬上已经归属Baze的单人床。

Baze身强体壮，或者因为愤怒也会辐射，导致他像个暖炉一样，被窝里热乎得Chirrut以为自己到了仙境。他偷偷环住Baze，结果那人被冰凉的手惊醒，一脚把他踹到地上。

那是很久以前的事，好像已经过了一个世纪。Baze想着喝一口茶，自己现在也没有那么像暖炉。

Chirrut被踢到地上之后哎呦了半天才起来，一边念叨“I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me.”，一边恶狠狠地用并不存在的目光瞪Baze，像要剜下他一块肉。

“原力没有告诉你这个吗？”

“原力指引我现在应当揍你一顿。”

Baze想到这没头没脑地笑起来，豪放笑声吓得Bodhi险些跳上天花板，店内其他几位服务生也朝这边转头，Cassian差点从柜台下掏出店里用于自卫的手枪。

“其实太阳也没那么暖和，虽然科学说是有五千五百多摄氏度，到了冬天还是要靠火盆和我才行。”

“原力有时的确不是友善和公平的。”

Baze在Chirrut的小屋里浑浑噩噩混了很久，直到秋姑娘都提着金黄的裙摆跑走，他终于肯向Chirrut透露过去。彼时Chirrut正在火盆旁搓手，屋里没开灯，劈啪作响的小火星把整个屋子都填满温和金色，那光线笼罩着Chirrut，柔化了一点本应称得上刚毅的轮廓。

“如果原力不能使你信任，我想至少你可以相信我，我的朋友。”Chirrut将头转向窗外，积雪已经将方篦窗挡得严严实实，但Baze盯着他，觉得那人好像能透过这些白色的阻碍望见空中纷飞的鹅毛絮——如果他真的能“看”见的话。

Baze发出一声轻哼，Chirrut转回头。他素来拥有轻浮的快乐，此时却完全不同。Chirrut没有笑，嘴角崩得紧紧的，好像发誓。

“Baze Malbus，”他说，“我永远不会背叛你，请允许我帮你。”

My love。Baze在心中接下，但他没说出来，这个词永远不会从Baze口中流露。

而或许Chirrut是知道的，因为原力似乎从不欺瞒他这位敏感者。

“你的太阳？”Bodhi小声地问，多少有些不明所以。

“你应该也认识。”Baze笑道，“我想这城里没几个人不知道那个圣殿里神神叨叨的盲僧。”

“Master Imwe？”Bodhi神色一变。

Bodhi本人也信仰原力，他每次去圣殿朝拜都会遇见这位盲人守卫。盲僧总是坐在门口的台阶上，笑呵呵和路过的朝拜者打招呼，开些无伤大雅的玩笑。Bodhi不知道他是怎么不需要眼睛就能分辨出谁是谁的，他曾经好奇搭讪问过一次，但Chirrut让他交些香火钱才能得到问题答案。

“I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me.”Chirrut最后这样解释。

以后都不能够在圣殿遇见那个有趣的人了。Bodhi垂下头，盲僧前两日在那个加油站处被袭击身亡，并不知道是谁干的，毕竟作为一个合格的守卫，他有太多的仇家。

“你看这原力，多么高高在上。”Baze说，“它从来不体恤世间疾苦，夺走人命如同扫去桌上灰尘一样轻松。如果原力真的存在，它为什么要指引战火摧毁一个对它顶礼膜拜的可怜村庄，为什么要为死神指路去找上自己最忠诚的信奉者？那加油站里的工作人员也是原力信仰者吧，为什么原力不去指引他们在Chirrut受袭的时候出来帮忙，而选择让他们冷眼看着一个盲人在面前被杀死？

原力，狗屁的原力，你们这些蠢货。善的是人，恶的也是人，放下你们拙劣的借口吧。

蠢货，你们个顶个是蠢货，Chirrut Imwe是世界上最大的蠢货。

那个白痴很喜欢一首诗，不知道是谁写来赞颂原力的，还写在了门后，多可笑，一个瞎子居然要做摘抄。

他很喜欢光，虽然他看不见，但总说要把光带给别人。我不愿意，可他是太阳，哪是我能私藏的。

现在太阳消失了。”

Baze站起来，仰脖喝干最后一口水果茶，还把里面的菠萝块嚼碎吃掉。

“我说谎了，其实太阳不长他那样。太阳总是在不停地进行热核反应，产生的能量很多，多得会干扰地球上设备的正常工作。

其实是挺扰人的玩意，一个看不住就要搞破坏。所以他其实不是，我才是。

你很幸运，年轻人。”他说，Bodhi抬着头看他。“你今天可以看到太阳到底什么样。”

Baze放下玻璃杯大步流星走出去，Bodhi看见他上了一辆面包车，车刚启动还没来得及暖一暖，就被主人一脚油门踩到底，离弦之箭似的直指加油站冲出去。

一声巨响把Bodhi震到地上，他颤巍巍撑起身子去看。

还没烧起来的金属壳子是黑子，移动的火光是太阳耀斑。热量穿透街道烤热店面的玻璃，又传到他脸上。

In darkness, cold.

In light, cold.

The old sun brings no heat.

But there is heat in breath and life.

In life, there is the Force.

In the Force, there is a life.

And the Force is eternal.


End file.
